Hercules Come Home
by Indigo Dragoness
Summary: Seven Dwarfs. Hercules the panther runs away after Grumpy yells at him. Guest star: Bushroot


A/N: Whew! Finally, this one is finished, after being stumped with writer's block for about a year or two. But anyways, Some inspiration came from an episode of "Garfield & Friends", a dream I had the one night and the Faerie Tale Theatre ep. "The Frog Prince" (both involving a scorpion), a couple eps. from "The Simpsons" mostly "Dog of Death" also the film "Two Brothers". I hope everyone's well in character, I tried to be faithful to the mice's language from "Cinderella". Some constructive critique would be appreciated, but please I ask you to make it sound polite, okey-dokeys?  
Disclaimer: all Seven Dwarfs, characters from "Cinderella" and Bushroot belong to Disney. I own the panthers and myself. Enjoy!

Hercules Come Home.

_Today, we join the Seven Dwarfs in their cottage, they had just returned home from the mine and are fixing dinner._

Dwarfs: (Humming merrily)

_That is until their pet, Hercules comes in, chasing a butterfly._

Hercules: (Playful growling) I gotcha now, Butterfly of Doom. I'll make my brother proud doin' his job for him.

_He chases the butterfly inside, the butterfly floats onto the pot handle, Hercules crouches down ready to pounce._

Hercules: (Purring)

_He then leaps up and grabs hold of the handle, that's when all the soup in the pot spills everywhere. The Dwarfs rush to see what the noise was. They see Hercules._

Dwarfs: Hercules!

Doc: What happened?

_He opens his paws to reveal the butterfly, it flutters off._

Hercules: (Sheepish grin)

Grumpy: Hercules, look at what you did!

_He looks over and sees all the spilled soup on the floor._

Grumpy: What a mess! This'll take forever to clean up and we'll have to cook another pot of soup!

Hercules: (Whimpers, lowers ears)

Grumpy: Tonight, you're sleeping outside!

Hercules: (Whimpers)

_Hercules walks home with his head down._

Bashful: Aww, you were really hard on him, Grumpy.

Sneezy: Yeah, I think you hurt his feelings.

Grumpy: We have more important things to worry about, like fixing a replacement dinner and cleaning this up.

_They soon get to work, but Bashful gets a concerned look on his face. Meanwhile, Hercules goes outside where his brothers are lying around; Sage bathes a bunny by slurping him and Zephyr eats Goldfish crackers._

Zephyr: Hey Herc, did ya catch the Butterfly of Doom?

Hercules glumly: Yeah, I caught him all right. (sighs)

_He slumps in front of a tree. His brothers cease from what they're doing._

Sage: Hey Wonder Boy, what's the matter?

Bunny: Yeah, Sage is usually happy when he catches butterflies.

Hercules: When I caught the butterfly, I wrecked the Dwarfs' dinner.

Zephyr: Oops.

Hercules: Yeah. And now, the Dwarfs will take longer to make dinner, all because of me.

Zephyr: Hey, Wonder Boy, don't be so hard on yourself. Accidents happen.

Hercules: I guess.

_Later on, dinner is ready. The Dwarfs let Sage & Zephyr in, but not Hercules. The door closes as he watches his brothers go in._

Hercules: (Sighs)

_He lies on the front porch, upset about what happened. The next morning, Sage looks out the window and doesn't see Hercules anywhere._

Sage: Hey Herc, where are you? Hercules! Wonder boy!

Zephyr: What's up?

Sage: I don't see Hercules anywhere.

Zephyr: Hmm, this is odd.

_They go out and search for Hercules, they see Lefty the turtle (the one who was left behind in the movie), whom is Zephyr's best friend._

Lefty: Good morning, fellas.

Zephyr: Hey Lefty, have you seen Hercules?

Lefty: No, I haven't.

_A blue bird passes by._

Bird: You're looking for Hercules?

Sage: Yeah. Have you seen him?

Bird: I have last night. He just up and left, said something about running away. That explains why he left his collar.

Zephyr: Oh boy, running away. C'mon, we gotta tell the Dwarfs.

_They find the collar, head back to the cottage where Sneezy fills their bowls._

Sneezy: Hey guys. Where's Hercules?

_The boys start acting out and trying to tell that Hercules ran away, but it doesn't quite get to him._

Sneezy: You guys have fleas or something?

Sage: (Rolls eyes)

Zephyr: What we have here is a failure to communicate.

_Just then, Sleepy comes in and sees Hercules' collar._

Sleepy: Looks like Hercules ran away.

_The others come in and notice._

Sage: Thank you, Sleepy.

Bashful: Hercules ran away? I told you, Grumpy, you hurt his feelings.

Sneezy: And because of you, he ran away.

Doc: That's enough, men. We need to find him. The question is, where would he have done, er gone?

All: Hmm…

_Meanwhile, Hercules is still wandering around, further away from home._

Hercules: (Sighs)

_(Stomach growls)_

Hercules: Boy, I haven't eaten since I left.

_He just then sees in a tree a nest of bird eggs._

Hercules: Aha.

_He climbs up the tree and goes to the nest, then picks out the eggs._

Hercules: Okey-dokey, you'll be lunch and you'll be dinner.

_He then turns around and sees the mother bird with a murderess look on her face._

Hercules: (Sheepish grin) Er, as I was saying. (puts eggs back) You'll be Patricia and you'll be Robert.

Bird: (Chirping wildly)

Hercules: Whoa!

_He is chased out of the tree by the angry bird._

Hercules: Note to self, stick to chicken eggs.

_He continues on his way. Later on, he comes to a royal stable and drinks from a horse trough._

Hercules: (Laps water)

Voices: (Conversing)

_He looks over and sees in a stall a couple of mice (Jaq & Gus). They notice him._

Both: Cat!

_They hide in a pile of hay as he goes back behind the stall. After a second, Jaq peaks out, he goes to Hercules._

Jaq: You, not-a gonna eat us?

Hercules: Eat you? No, thanks. I'm too spoiled and lazy to actually hunt for food. I go so far as to kill my toys.

Jaq: Well, me Jaq-Jaq. Him Gus-Gus.

Gus: (Waves)

Hercules: I'm Hercules.

Jaq: We need-a help, big, bad scorpion loose in-a palace.

Hercules: Scorpion? In these parts?

Gus: Even we no believe it.

Jaq: We now no know where he is-a now.

Hercules: Hmm… I think I can help you. Us cats have some kinds of natural hunting skills.

Jaq: You help us?

Hercules: Of course. But, we're gonna need someone who won't get stung as easily. Hey!

_He goes over to another stall, where Cinderella's horse friend (whom was temporarily turned into a coachman but is once again a horse) is._

Hercules: Hey fella, what's your name?

Horse: Frou.

Hercules: Well, Frou. We could use your help. Here's what we do… (inaudible whispers)

_He huddles the two mice & Frou together and tells them his plan. A moment later, the four are wondering around the palace with Hercules leading. Jaq & Gus ride on Hercules' neck._

Jaq: Where he now, Herc-a-lee?

Hercules: Hmm…

_He looks around and sees nothing._

Hercules: Not here. But it's nearby, let's go.

_They carry on, but soon, does Hercules pick up the scorpion's sent._

Hercules: (Growls) It's nearby. Stay low.

_He crouches and moves slowly towards the scorpion. That's when he sees it behind an armchair._

Hercules: (Growls softly)

_He gets on the chair and motions to Jaq & Gus._

Hercules whispers: All right, you guys lure him out and when he comes out, I'll pounce him.

Jaq: Zuk-zuk, Herc-a-lee.

Gus: Uh, uh, zuk-zuk.

_They go down to the bottom of the armchair._

Mice: (Taunting)

_That's when the scorpion sees them, it goes after them and they run off. But once it comes out, Hercules pounces on it._

Jaq: Be care-fee, Herc-a-lee! Watch-a out for the tail!

_He holds it down by the tail and is careful not to touch the point._

Hercules: Now Frou!

Frou: (Neighing)

_Frou comes in and stomps the scorpion with his hooves until it's dead. That's when Cinderella comes down and hears the noise._

Cinderella: What's going on down here?

Gus: Cinderelly!

Jaq: Scorpion was-a down here.

Cinderella: A scorpion?

Jaq: He save us.

_They motion to Hercules._

Cinderella: (Gasps)

Jaq: Him Herc-a-lee.

Frou: (Knickers)

_Frou says his actual name which Cinderella understands. The panther hides behind the horse (very poorly)._

Cinderella: Hercules? Don't be afraid.

Hercules: (Low-pitch meow)

_He peaks out and goes to Cinderella, whom pets him._

Hercules: (Purring)

Cinderella: Ohh, you're so precious.

_Hercules notices Frou stepping off the dead scorpion, the panther lightly picks it up by the tail._

Hercules: Uh… I should also probably dispose of this. Then, I should probably get on my way.

Jaq: You going already?

Hercules: Well… now that I think about it, I haven't eaten since I left home. So, I hope it won't be too much trouble if I request to join you for breakfast.

Gus: We be-a delighted.

Jaq: Cinderelly, we repay Herc-a-lee for saving us from scorpion with breakfast.

Cinderella: That sounds wonderful.

_At that time, the Dwarfs turn to me, Sara the sorceress and my boyfriend, Bushroot at the magic shop._

Doc: Sara, Bushroot, have either of you seen Hercules?

Sara: No, we haven't.

Bashful: We just put up posters all over this town.

Bushroot: Uh-huh, have you asked people if they've seen him?

Doc: Still working on it.

Bushroot: Well, I'm afraid I can't offer much more advice.

Sara: I guess all that's left is the waiting game.

_After a minute…_

Bushroot: Ehh, waiting game sucks. Let's play Pictionary.

_Back at Cinderella's castle, everyone had finished breakfast and Hercules is about to go off._

Hercules: Whew. Thanks for breakfast, everyone.

Jaq: It-a our pleasure.

Hercules: Well, I should be off.

Jaq: Bye-bye, Herc-a-lee.

Gus: Bye-bye.

_Hercules goes off and onward. Soon enough, he comes to another mansion._

Hercules: Ooh, what a neat place. Wonder who lives here.

_He has a look around and finds a fancy garden, complete with a pond of flamingos._

Hercules: Ooh, how pretty.

_He sits on the edge of the pond and looks at the flamingos. That's when one of them sees him and freaks out!_

Flamingos: (Squawking)

_They fly off as the gardener comes out._

Hercules: Hey, where'd everyone go? (sees gardener, gasps)

_He backs up a tree._

Gardener: Hmm…

_He gets out a catnip-flavored toy mouse and tries to lure Hercules._

Hercules: (Sniffs) Mmm, catnip.

_He goes over to the gardener, but instead of having some catnip, he gets a pinch collar around his neck!_

Hercules: (Howls)

Gardener: C'mon, yah!

_Hercules attempt to escape but once he pulls back, the prongs around the collar pinch his neck. Which hurt!_

Hercules: (Howls)

_He has no choice but to follow his captive inside the mansion. Where the gardener presents him to the owner, a snobbish, nasty rich man._

Gardener: Sir, I caught this creature trespassing and scared off your flamingos.

Man: Hmm… well, I suppose we can find a spot for him here. As one of my attack creatures.

Hercules: (Whimpers)

_Hours later, at the magic shop, Bashful steps in._

Bashful: I can't take any longer, I'm still not giving up. I'm gonna go find my panther, even if it kills me.

Happy: Bashful, wait!

_Too late, he goes out the door._

Zephyr: Eh, he'll be back.

Sage: I'd give him three hours.

Zephyr: I'd give him eleven minutes.

Doc: I can't help but feel we should hollow fim, err follow him.

Sara: No, he must do this alone.

Grumpy: Heh, he'll be back. He's never out for long by himself.

Bushroot: He's right, I wouldn't worry too much.

_At that time, the rich man's animal trainer comes to the rich man._

Trainer: Sir, I have trained your new resident to an extent. He is now incredibly dangerous.

Man: I shall see for myself. Get my padded suit.

_His butler brings in a padded suit, the rich man puts it on and turns to his animal trainer._

Man: Bring in my new resident.

_The trainer opens a door and out steps Hercules, only he has a menacing appearance._

Hercules: (Snarling)

Man: (Kissing, beckons finger) C'mon kitty, kitty. Here, kitty.

_That's when Hercules leaps up and attacks the man, shreds some of his suit._

Man: Perfect.

_It becomes apparent that Hercules is no longer the sweetheart he once was, but the trainer crushed his gentle nature and turned him into a vicious beast! Not long afterwards, Bashful is in that neighborhood and asks people if they've seen Hercules. Failing at every turn._

Bashful: Hmm.

_That's when he spots the mansion and goes up to the front door. He knocks at the door, the butler answers._

Butler: Yes?

Bashful: Hi, I lost my cat, have you seen him?

Butler: Wait here.

_The butler goes to the rich man in his bedroom, lying in bed and reading._

Butler: Sir, I'm sorry to bother you but there's a tiny man here.

Man: Release the hounds. And my new attack cat.

_Around the house, many Doberman Pinschers & Hercules run towards the front where Bashful sees Hercules._

Hercules: (Snarling)

Bashful: Hercules, it's you!

Hercules: (Roars)

Bashful: Aah!

_He runs off but trips on a stick and lies there as Hercules comes closer to him._

Bashful: What's the matter, boy? Don't you know me? I'm your buddy!

Hercules: (Snarling)

_As the panther pounces on the dwarf, he looks down on his prey with murdering eyes and dripping canines. Bashful looks up to him with a reflection in his brown eyes just before he can rip him to shreds with his claws._

Bashful: I love you, Hercules. (echoes)

_As his voice echoes, Hercules remembers his beloved owner from the bottom of his heart. In a series of flashbacks, showing how Bashful took him in as a little kitten and would often sneak him some chicken, play fetch and cuddle and pet him. Returns to reality where Hercules rather than tearing Bashful apart, he slurps him._

Bashful: Huh?

_Just when the dwarf realizes what's going on, the other attack dogs show up._

Dogs: (Barking & growling)

_But that's when Hercules scares them by bearing his teeth and slashing his claws._

Hercules: (Snarling)

Dogs: (Whimpering)

_The dogs leave as Bashful throws him arms around Hercules, and the two rejoice happily with Bashful hugging & petting Hercules and Hercules grabbing onto Bashful then slurping._

Bashful: (Laughing)

Hercules: (Purring & slurping)

Bashful: (Chuckles) C'mon boy, let's go home.

_The two head home for the dwarfs' cottage where the two show up as the other dwarfs, Bushroot & I notice._

Happy: Well, look who's here. And look who he brought with him.

Sneezy: Hercules!

Sara: Aw, I knew he'd be back.

_Everyone starts petting and loving Hercules, one at a time. As Hercules is petted by Dopey whom is the sixth to pet him._

Hercules: (Purring)

Grumpy: I wanna pet him again!

Bushroot: You already petted him 5 times.

Grumpy: I know, but I wanna pet him again.

Doc: Oh, I think you might like this back.

_He puts Hercules' collar on the panther._

Grumpy: Uh, Hercules, I'm… sorry I was mean.

_Hercules starts rubbing against Grumpy's chest, he starts petting him again._

Sara: Aw, I think he's forgiving you.

_That's when Hercules goes to his brothers._

Zephyr: Hey Herc, good to have ya back.

Sage: Yeah, we really missed you.

Hercules: Well, I learned that owners maybe difficult sometimes, but they'll always love you no matter what. Running away isn't always a wise solution.

Zephyr: I couldn't have said it better. But do tell us, if anything interesting happened.

Hercules: Well, after I left, I wandered for hours through the forest…

_So, Hercules tells his brothers all about his adventures, exaggerating in some parts._

The End.


End file.
